


#BeGayDoCrime

by Peredur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BeGayDoCrime, Coming Out, Gay Steve Rogers, Illegal Activities, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Press Release, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stucky Bingo 2020, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peredur/pseuds/Peredur
Summary: Steve's getting out of the Army... And out of the closet too
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	#BeGayDoCrime

**Author's Note:**

> Title: #BeGayDoCrime  
> Creator(s): Peredur  
> Card number: 049  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901333  
> Square filled: C3 FREE SPACE  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Press Release, Coming Out, Leaving the Army, Steve's Many Many Crimes  
> Summary: Steve wants out of the military and he's being very public about it  
> Word count: 548

* * *

An Open Letter For Immediate Publication

By Captain Steven Grant Rogers

Dear Mr President,

While I have had the honor of serving our country for a great many years, I have undoubtedly surpassed the original terms I signed up for - not least because I was initially posted as a USO entertainer with little expectation that I would ever see active combat duties. I am done, sir.

I am approaching 100 years old and the courts determined soon after the Battle of Manhattan I have been considered to have been an active - if Missing - member of the USA Army since 1934. That's a lot of years and a record breaking service history only recently surpassed by my missing and recovered friend Sergeant James Barnes whose military service started 6 months before mine.

Sergeant Barnes has been given Honorable Discharge on the grounds of his disability and his having been captured. I want to join him in a well deserved retirement.

Frankly, Sir, I joined to fight fascists.

Increasingly, I feel that I am being told to do things that are far from that clear goal and that I find morally questionable.

I have no desire to be treated as a super powered cop against our own people and I've let this continue longer than it should.

I am always going to come to the aid of the world when it is in danger.

I am always going to help people wherever I can.

I am always going to punch fascists - including when those fascists are Americans.

I am aware that I have become an oversized part of this country's defense and its power in the world. That is wrong - for me, for our country and for the world.

If you would prefer to punish me with Dishonorable Discharge for putting you in this position and pulling a pillar out of the delicate balance of our defence infrastructure, I have provided a list of crimes I recollect having committed without being commanded to do so during the first part of my army service, between 1943 and 1945:

  * Having sexual relationships with men
  * Having sexual relationships outside of marriage
  * Having sexual relationships with people who were of another race
  * Civil disobedience
  * Theft of government property
  * Arson
  * Impersonating a priest
  * Kidnap
  * People smuggling
  * Forgery
  * Affray
  * Running a disreputable house
  * Trespassing
  * Vandalism
  * Making and distributing obscene materials
  * Public indecency
  * Crossdressing
  * Soliciting sex in a public area
  * Blasphemy
  * Riot, unlawful assembly
  * Blackmail
  * Espionage
  * Sabotage
  * Assault
  * Insubordination
  * Desertion
  * Disobeying orders



While many of these are no longer criminal, they were when I did them.

As for many of my other crimes, the people I assaulted were fascists, racists, sexists or homophobes. The people I kidnapped and smuggled were at risk of being killed by Nazis and the forgeries were passports and IDs. I would do every single crime again in the same circumstances.

I don't care how I get out of the army and out of whatever new agency forms to replace SHIELD - I'm out. I am done.

I want to be a civilian again.

Also, to be clear for the media, yes, I am gay.

Steve Rogers

* * *

"Stevie, why are you trending on twitter with the hashtag #BeGayDoCrime?"

"Huh, Buck?" Steve replies then looks. "Oh good, more than one paper actually published my letter!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If people want to challenge me to write them the story behind a crime of Steve's, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
